Sleepless
by Nizuno Mikomi
Summary: Somebody's having trouble sleeping.... **COMPLETE**
1. Part One

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing isn't mine. More's the pity, imagine the fun I could have. ^^ Not to mention, I could use the money….grrr, I hate being poor. .

WARNINGS: Implied shounen-ai 1+2 & 3+4, much angsting, OOC, sadness

NOTES: I wrote this kind of on a whim after reading one too many Angsty!Wufei fics. OK, so they had happy endings, but the angsty bits nearly made me cry; the poor guy was so miserable I just wanted to huggle him. (Yes Sage and perhaps something else, be quiet. -.- ) So, since my other one shots have all been humorous, I decided to try my hand at something sadder. Behold my first angst fic! Be gentle, it's still tender. ^^;

Also, my mention of "Death's little brother" is a nod to Greek mythology. Sleep with believed to be a diluted form of death and the god of Death (the Greek Shinigami ^^) had a younger brother who was the god of sleep. Hence, sleep came to be known as the little brother of death. (Completely useless literary factoid, forgive me.)

Sleepless

By: Nizûno Mikomi

A waning gibbous moon hung bright and beautiful above the trees, casting her silvery glow over a certain little safe house. A slight breeze set the leaves to dancing and whispering in a secret language long forgotten by the world of men. The aromas of summer permeated the air: grass, sunshine, wildflowers. In the safe house, five exhausted pilots settled in for a well-deserved rest. Fond good nights were exchanged, bodies nestled together between cool sheets with a few affectionate nuzzles for good measure, and the soft lovely comfortable feeling of being in the arms of one's lover swept already sleepy eyes shut fairly quickly. 

All in all, a perfectly peaceful scene.

Almost.

Tucked away in the third bedroom at the end of the hall, Wufei stared at the ceiling. Fatigued though he was, he and Death's little brother were not on speaking terms this evening and his eyes stubbornly refused to close. The Chinese boy sighed and wonder silently if it had anything to do with the fact that only he of all his fellows remained alone, without a partner. This was not a happy thought, neither was it an infrequent one. Wakefulness at this hour inevitably led to brooding and Wufei had not slept well in weeks. Loneliness ate at him every hour of the day and night without mercy, the longing for companionship growing more acute whenever he observed his comrades. He envied them the happiness and security they had found with each other and suddenly his nickname, Solitary Dragon, seemed both appropriate and mocking.

'The cheese stands alone….' he thought bitterly, recalling the old children's song. 'I am the cheese.'

Forcing his thoughts away from their current depressing downward spiral, he tried his best to think of something happy, but the thought of happiness only evoked images that made him feel worse.

Heero's tiny hidden smirk as he tugged a feebly protesting Duo out of the room by his long braid…Quatre's eyes bright and sparkling as the voices of his violin and Trowa's flute filled the house…Duo's maniacal grin as he pestered a scowling Heero, an activity that usually led to very noisy retribution…Trowa's quiet smile as he held his blond angel in his lap, contentment radiating from both of them….

Wufei was ashamed to find his eyes burning.

'This is ridiculous. Why should I need them? Why should I need anybody? I've survived this long on my own, why should the future be any different?'

His lonely heart screamed in contradiction, producing an unpleasant ache that he had come to know all too well over the course of the last three months.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to run. He wanted to beat the living hell out of some poor unsuspecting punching bag, or better yet, a squadron of mobile suits. But all he could do was lie in his bed and count the cracks in the white plaster ceiling, hugging a pillow that was a miserable excuse for a bed partner, and be utterly miserable.

A soft giggle from next door made the ache grow sharper and his eyes began to sting with the beginnings of tears. It took every ounce of his self-control not to leave his room and crawl into someone else's bed. Temporary borrowed comfort was surely better than this painful empty feeling that gnawed a hole in his stomach every night.

'No. I must not let them see. They must not know I am so weak. They must not know….but I need….I don't want to be alone…..'

His vision blurred and his breath hitched slightly. The ache was all-consuming now, but his stubborn pride would not allow him to retreat. Faced with another sleepless night alone in a cold empty bed, without the comfort of another warm body curled next to him as his comrades dozed peacefully just down the hall, happy and content, Wufei did the only thing he could do.

He burrowed deeper under the blankets, buried his dark head in the pillow, and started to cry.

'Somebody…..please…..love me………'

If you're not misty by now, either you're not easily moved, you're not sympathetic to poor Wu-chan's plight, or I haven't done my job correctly. (And considering I wrote this in about ten minutes at 130 AM, that's entirely possible. I think I laid it on a little too thick….) Whatever the case, please R&R. I want to know how I am at writing darker stuff, as it will be necessary for something I'm currently working on. What is it, you ask? *winks and waggles finger* Sore wa himitsu desu.

Oh and if anybody thinks I should resolve this differently, let me know. Wufei may be a stuck-up onna-hating prat, but I hate to see anybody lonely. *Mikomi's muse hits her over the head with a snow shovel and yells, "That wasn't in my contract!"*


	2. Part Two

OK, OK, I'm yielding to peer pressure. All my reviewers seem to want Wuffie-kins to feel better, so methinks I shall oblige them. Besides, like I said, nobody should be alone.

DISCLAIMER: Um, nope, still not mine, although I'm gonna help Wufei get some. ^^

WARNINGS: More shounen-ai, slightly grouchy Quatre, too-hyper-to-sleep Duo, more lonely Wufei

NOTES: Special thanks to Vic, Madisonne, and Kriken-chan for your reviews and your suggestions, most of which I tried to follow to some extent. Excuse any stupidness here, I'm not very experienced with writing yaoi or shounen-ai. Cuddles, I can do, though. ^^ According to Kriken-chan Wufei was "super in-character" last chapter, so I'm going to try to keep that up as well.

Sleepless, Part Two

By: Nizûno Mikomi

*Three weeks later*

"Aw, Hee-chan, do you REALLY have to go?"

"It's only for a couple of days, koi. I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah but until then I gotta sleep by myself," Duo griped. "That's no fun!" He plied his amethyst eyes in the best sad puppy face he could muster. "I'll be all cold and lonely. What'll I do?"

Heero shrugged and placed another folded shirt into his duffel. "Ask Wufei how he does it. He always sleeps alone."

Duo dropped the puppy face. "Well yeah but that's because he's so cranky. Probably snores like a sick hyena, too." The possibility that Heero might not come back from his latest mission was not discussed. It was something they just didn't talk about.

"If he does snore, it can't possibly be more annoying than you singing the Hamtaro theme at the top of your lungs in the shower at six a.m."

"Hey, what's wrong with Hamtaro?!"

"Nothing…I just don't see why you feel the need to do the dance that goes with it."

Duo smirked. "Dude, don't knock the Hamster Dance, man. It's the only one I know."

Heero paused in his packing. "Remind never to go to a club with you."

"Heero! You wound me!" Duo collapsed on the bed, writhing melodramatically as if in the throes of some theatrical death.

"Hn." Heero bounced a rolled up pair of socks off of Duo's head and smirked. Blatantly.

"Seriously though," Duo said, rolling onto his stomach, "I wish you didn't have to go. How'm I supposed to sleep without my favorite warm human huggy toy?" Grin grin.

With a sigh and a mental shake of his head, Heero replied, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"You're gonna owe me for lost sleep, Yuy."

===

Two long and unseasonably chilly nights later, Duo found that he had made a self-fulfilling prophecy. He had said that without Heero, he would not be able to sleep and now, though he had tried, he simply could not close his eyes for more than a few minutes at a time. Ergo, it was 2:23 AM and he was wandering the halls of the safe house trying to tire himself out enough to sleep. Of course, since caffeine had featured in his diet that morning, this was not liable to happen any time in the near future.

His long legs carried him up one hallway, then down another, up and down the stairs at least six times, and completely around the outside perimeter of the house at least once. On his seventh trip up the stairs, a rather annoyed and sleepy-looking Quatre met him at the top.

"Duo," the normally sweet blonde said in a voice muffled by fatigue and frustration, "Go. To. Bed."

"I caaaan't," Duo groaned. "I miss Heero and I can't get to sleep!" Then the proverbial light bulb went on over his head. "Ne, Q, how do you cope when Trowa's away?"

"I meditate," was the short, almost snappish answer. "I suggest you try it." Hey, Quatre might be an angel, but not at 2:30 in the morning. His halo didn't start shining for another three hours. However, noting the dejected, depressed, and deprived look on his chatty friend's face, Quatre softened a bit. "In the meantime, why don't you go back to your room, lie down, and close your eyes. That helps too sometimes."

"OK!" Duo replied with his trademark grin. "Night Q! And thanks!" A quick glomp later, he was scampering off down the hall to his room. Quatre stared after him for a moment before shuffling wearily back to his own quarters. It was FAR too early to be scampering anywhere. Trowa was dozing when his blonde lover very quietly opened the door.

"Can I strangle him yet?" the former clown asked without moving the lanky arm draped over his eyes.

"No, koi," Quatre replied, climbing back into bed and curling up next to him. "I think he'll be quiet now."

"He'd better be," Trowa said in dire tones. He was not a morning person, much less a two-thirty-in-the-morning person and having his sleep disturbed by anything other than a full blown emergency was not something he was prepared to put up with, especially when he considered the sweet soft little armful he was accustomed to having snuggled up against him.

"Mm…good night, love."

"Good night, angel."

I lent Trowa my ingrained hatred of mornings for this bit. Let's be logical here, ppl. If you had a Quatre to snuggle with, would YOU want to get out of bed? I don't think so.

There, I made a Part Two. I'm working on another installment. These are all gonna be short, it's fate (and laziness) and an effort on my part to be less long-winded. So yeah, Part Three is in the works. 

OK, time to review and make me happy.


	3. Part Three

OK, here it is, finally. Damn this one-shot sure took off didn't it! What was originally meant to stand by itself now has two continuations. I'm feeling rather brave today.

DISCLAIMER: You know, somebody once told me that disclaimers are only there to let the original creator know that you're stealing their characters. Hmm…ok then. HEY, GUESS WHAT! They're not mine, but I'm STEALING them to use for my own nefarious purposes! It's their own damn fault for not letting poor Fei-kins get any love in the series. :-P So there.

NOTES: Still more thanks to Madisonne, Vic, and Kristen, my lovely reviewers who said I should do more. This is all their fault. They set loose the plot bunny that damn near chewed my leg off, so don't look at me. ^^

Sleepless, Part Three

By: Nizûno Mikomi

In his room, Wufei had managed to roll himself into a ball under the down comforter to ward off the chill. It probably would've helped if he had gotten up and closed the window, but tonight it simply didn't seem worth the effort. Tonight was a bad, bad night. Due to his wakeful state, he had heard the exchange between Duo and Quatre in the hall. That got him thinking, which led to more brooding, and that damned unpleasant ache was starting to make itself known again.

The thought of seeking out the braided pilot just to have someone to sleep next to had occurred to him briefly. Very briefly, before he smashed it like a bug. Bad enough to have another pilot know of his weakness, but Duo……he would never let Wufei live it down. 

Outside, the wind picked up slightly, moaning through the eaves and sending a cold draft directly through the open window. Even Nature herself seemed to be conspiring to make him miserable tonight. With a deep, heart-weary sigh, the Chinese pilot sniffled quietly into his pillow and curled tighter into the covers, wishing himself anywhere but here.

===

"Woo, that's cold!" Duo muttered as he passed Wufei's room. The air flowing under the door made him shiver.

'Cold out tonight. 'Fei must be freezing in there. Did he leave the frickin' window open or what?'

He turned the knob and knocked softly on the door as he eased it open. "Fei? You awake, buddy?" No response from Wufei, who was most likely buried somewhere under the mountain of covers heaped on the bed. Duo scanned the room and sure enough, the window was open, the curtains flapping in the chill breeze from outside. 

'Well, there's the problem right there.' He quickly and quietly crossed the room, gooseflesh prickling on his arms, and closed the window. The sleeping pilot didn't even twitch. Contrary to popular opinion, Duo was indeed capable of being perfectly quiet when he wished to be.

"Night, 'Fei," he whispered, heading for the door. Halfway there, a tiny sound caught his attention. He wouldn't even have heard it had the wind not ceased it's moaning at that very second. 

'I must be going crazy. That sounded like a sniffle.' He turned and re-examined his supposedly-sleeping comrade. Upon closer scrutiny, he noticed the covers were trembling slightly. He knelt beside the bed and tugged at the quilt.

"Ne, Wufei, you all right?" All movement ceased for a moment, then the covers shifted and two wide black eyes peered out at him from within the cocoon.

"Maxwell!" Wufei hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Duo shrugged. "Noticed it was cold by your room, so I came in and shut the window. Did I wake you?"

"No, go away." The blanket drew itself down and the black eyes disappeared from view. Duo pursed his lips and tugged again.

"Are you sure you're ok, Wu-man?"

"I'm peachy," was the bitten-off reply. "And my name is WuFEI, not Wu-man, not Wu-kitten, not 'Fei, nor any of those other stupid insipid nicknames you insist on calling me."

"Sheesh, sorry, I didn't know it bothered you so much."

"Well it does, Maxwell. Now go away and let me sleep."

"You know, that's not my name either."

"What?!"

"My name is Duo, not Maxwell. We're not in the East, buddy, you don't have to address me by my last name."

An exasperated Wufei tossed off the covers partway and glared black death at the pleasantly smiling, way-too-chipper-for-three-a.m. braided American baka.

"Fine. Duo. Whatever. Now will you go away?"

"What's the use?" Duo said, sighing and propping his chin on the edge of the bed. "Can't sleep."

"So you figured you'd stay up and annoy as many people as possible, starting with me?"

"I miss Heero," was the simple answer. "I can't sleep in that big bed all by myself. Too much empty space."

"I do that every single night and somehow I manage," Wufei quipped sardonically. "Try counting sheep." The ache intensified suddenly and his eyes stung. 'No, damnit! Not now!' Unbidden, his tear ducts began to leak and he surreptitiously swiped at his eyes with the edge of the sheet, trying his best to be discreet.

No luck.

"Oi, Wufei, are you…?"

"NO." Without waiting for a response, Wufei flopped down on his side and faced the wall, yanking the covers up to his chin and hunching his shoulders, classic Chang Wufei Leave-Me-Alone posture. 

Which Duo Maxwell was stubborn enough to ignore completely.

"Look, I may be loud and obnoxious sometimes, but I'm not stupid," Duo informed him with a couple of pokes to his shoulder. "Something's obviously bothering you and I'm going to sit my ass right here on your floor and yap until you tell me what it is."

'Oh gods, he wouldn't……'

*Thirty minutes later*

"So that got me thinking, wait, how DID that coconut get all the way to Mercia? I mean, sure, it was in the script and stuff, but if one did manage to end up there, how would it have gotten there?" Duo chattered on. "I sincerely doubt that any swallow, African or otherwise, carried it there. The guard guy was right about that, it would be too heavy and two birds probably wouldn't be intelligent to collaborate and carry it together. So then I thought, 'Hey what about foreign traders?' Now that seems a lot more plausible. Maybe some foreign spice traders brought one with them and the two halves got tossed out with the garbage, but then I thought, 'Wait a minute, were there traders from tropical climates in Mercia in the eighth century?' so I went and looked it up and, get this, you wouldn't BELIEVE what I found out about Australia! Did you know it used to be a……"

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" 

Duo had indeed made good on his threat to yammer constantly until Wufei gave up. In half an hour, he had started with a comment on the unseasonably chilly temperatures and worked his way through a brief speculation on quantum physics, more than a few comments about how much he missed Heero, a short dissertation on the mating habits of swallowtail butterflies, and now the swallows and coconuts.

Wufei felt a migraine coming on.

"All right," he said more quietly, sitting up and drawing his knees in to his chest with both arms wrapped around them. "but if you laugh or leak this to ANYONE, I swear by Nataku, I will hunt you down, string you up by your gonads, and there will be many broken two-by-fours before I am through with you."

Duo stared. "That's…that's a new one." He shivered slightly as the wind picked up outside. "Oi, before we get into this, wouldja mind terribly if I climbed in there with you? I've been sitting on this ice-cold floor for thirty minutes, my ass is completely numb and I'm on the way to losing my poor toes to frostbite. Shove over."

How Duo had managed to turn that from a polite request to something slightly more polite than a demand in three sentences, Wufei wasn't sure, but he found himself shifting to make room for the braided boy, who immediately burrowed under the down quilt and wrapped it around his shoulders. He sighed and made a little happy noise before focusing his attention on Wufei, who in turn was eyeing him dubiously.

"Relax, I'm not gonna grope you…unless you ask me really really nicely," Duo grinned, enjoying the indignant squawk from the Shenlong pilot as cold toes brushed against his warm ankle.

"Ye gods, Max- Duo, your feet are freezing!"

"Yeah well, if you hadn't made me sit on the floor for half an hour before you let up……"

"I did not MAKE you sit there, you oaf. You did that on your own."

"You could've caved in earlier. I thought for sure the swallowtail butterflies joke would break you for sure."

"As twisted as that was, I can cope with torture, baka. And besides, I'm telling you now."

"Damn skippy. Go ahead, it's your turn to yammer."

And so he did. Over the course of the few minutes, Duo learned a surprising amount about Wufei's past, including his brief marriage to Meiran, and the recent nocturnal problems he'd been having, due to emotional stress and what Duo would have accurately termed "cuddle deprivation."

'Not that he ever got any cuddles to begin with, poor guy,' Duo mused as Wufei finished up his story.

"So now you know. And remember, not a word or…."

"Yeah, I know. Two-by-fours." Duo paused, brushing a stray wisp of black hair out of his friend's equally dark eyes. "Have you really been crying yourself to sleep all this time?"

"When I sleep, yes," Wufei admitted, shifting into a more comfortable position as Duo's hand moved down to gently rub along his upper arm. It came as something of a shock that he found he didn't mind being touched at the moment, where any other time, there would be swords involved, as well as lots of running and hollering.

"WHEN you sleep?! Geez man, why didn't you say something?!"

"A man must not cry. It is dishonorable and weak."

"Bullshit, 'Fei." Wufei blinked, completely ignoring the nickname. He had never heard Duo use that tone of voice outside the battlefield before. "Listen man, there is no shame whatsoever in crying. It takes a stronger man to have a good cry than it does to just hold it all in. At our age, with all the crap we've gone through, we've more than earned it, especially you."

"But isn't your motto 'boys don't cry'?"

"Yeah, boys don't cry…at least not where you can see them," Duo said more gently. "We all cry, every single one of us. Why do you think we share rooms? It's not just because we're couples. It's because when you wake up in the middle of the night feeling scared and alone, it helps to have a shoulder to cry on."

Wufei flinched; that had struck a nerve.

"Well that's all well and good for the four of you," he snapped. "You and Heero have each other, as do Quatre and Trowa. What do I have? Memories of a dead wife? Those make for awfully cold bed partners, let me tell you." Duo's expression softened still further and he drew his ranting friend into a tight hug. 

Wufei's charcoal eyes went wide over Duo's shoulder. 'What in the seven hells is he…oh…wait…this feels…rather nice…' Once he got over the initial shock, he found he didn't mind too terribly much. Duo's arms around him were warm and strong and REAL…and SO much better than a pillow. Deft hands were gently rubbing his back and stroking his hair, loose from it's usual severe queue.

"You should've said something, 'Fei," Duo murmured. "If you were lonely, you should've said something."

"But…I didn't want to interfere with……"

"That's not interfering. We're friends. Friends take care of each other. Thus, if my good buddy Wufei is lonely and needs a hug, I'll be more than happy to oblige him."

"You mean you'd actually…"

"Of course, dummy."

"What about Heero?"

"What about Heero. I'm not cheating on him simply by sharing a bed with somebody else under perfectly honorable circumstances." He flashed a sly grin. "They ARE perfectly honorable, aren't they? Not planning to molest me or anything?"

"Why I never…!" Wufei began indignantly before he realized Duo was joking. "One of these days, I'm going to invent a computer program that translates Duo-speak and tells me when you're serious and when you're not."

Duo made a complex sound rather like a snort. "Good luck. I've been tryina figure me out for years." He looked as if he would say more, but speech gave way to a yawn that made Wufei's jaw ache just watching it. "Oi, enough talk. I'm beat and you could definitely use a good night's rest. Here." He shifted to lie on his back and guided Wufei's head down to his shoulder. "Get some sleep, 'Fei."

"I told you, my name's not…." His own sentences were being interrupted by yawns now. 'I must be more fatigued than I thought.' He shifted experimentally and found he could not curl into his accustomed ball with Duo in the way. Now matter how much he twitched, he was forced to remain stretched out with his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"You know, you really shouldn't sleep in a ball," Duo said, clearly sleepy himself now. "You'll end up with killer leg cramps in the morning."

Too tired to argue, Wufei closed his eyes and sighed as his friend tucked the covers more securely around both of them. For once, as he drifted off, the lonely ache in his heart wasn't so bad. It was still there, to be sure, but less acute, more bearable.

Duo smiled as the tiny Chinese boy slipped off to sleep with a barely audible sigh. He ran his fingers through the long dark hair just once more, then closed his eyes.

"Oyasumi."

Well, there you have it! Part Three is done. I don't know if I'm going to do a follow-up, like a Morning-After piece or anything, but then again, I'm not entirely happy with how the second half of this piece turned out so…..we'll see.

In the meantime, Wufei got his snuggles and Duo doesn't have to sleep all by his lonesome and Heero didn't get cheated on. Ninmu Kanryu. Let me know what you think. ^^;


	4. Epilogue

OK, so I lied. It's not QUITE over, but I think this will be the last part. It's more of an epilogue than a true chapter, but there were two things I wanted to incorporate that I couldn't find room for in the content of the last chapter. So here it is, one final installment. This is dedicated with much love to Kristen, without whose help I never would've written the shower bit. ^^

DISCLAIMERS: Do I REALLY have to say this again? They're not mine and never will be, although the mental image of Duo doing the Hamster Dance in the shower gives me a happy. ^^

WARNINGS: YET MORE implies shounen-ai, Duo singing disturbingly cute things in the shower

NOTES: Maybe now that damn bunny will let go of my leg……

Sleepless, Part Four/Epilogue

By: Nizûno Mikomi

Wufei awoke slowly and languidly the next morning, unwilling to leave the wonderful dream suffusing his senses. He was warm, safe, happy, blissfully comfortable…but the best part was that for the first time in heavens only knew how long, he wasn't alone.

'I'm not alone…noooo, don't wanna wake up……'

The trill of a bird outside the window roused him to full consciousness against his will. He swore mentally and vowed to destroy the damned evil thing as soon as he…wait a minute. The dream was not dissipating as he expected it would. Everything still felt the same. In fact, it almost felt like someone was holding him……

Duo grinned sleepily at him and rubbed his eyes. "Ohayou."

Wufei nearly jumped out of his skin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…chotto matte…oh…sorry." He settled back down onto the pillows and stifled a yawn.

"Boy, if that's how you greet bedmates in the mornings, pal, me and Quat are gonna have to rotate nights!" Duo smirked, stretching his arms and legs until his spine popped. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes, actually," Wufei mused, shoving his long hair back out of his face. "Annoying as you can be, you make an excellent pillow." That brought a peal of laughter from the God of Death, who then proceeded to roll out of bed, dragging most of the covers with him.

"Cold!" Wufei squawked in protest. Duo merely grinned in response and bopped him over the head with a pillow.

"No one said you had to get up yet," he said, twisting to work out the rest of the kinks. "But I have to go wash and brush this mop before it becomes rattier than a Louisiana bayou." As he spoke, he snapped the tie off his braid and finger-combed it out by sections until it all hung in loose waves clear down to his hips. Wufei's eyes widened.

'Damn…so this is what Heero has to look forward to every morning. No wonder he gets up early.'

"Just out of sheer morbid curiosity," he said, "last night…how long would you have gone on if I hadn't caved in?"

"As long as it took. Hours, maybe days. Everyone has their own vast reservoir of semi-useless knowledge. Mine just happens to be roughly the size of the Mariana's Trench." Duo tossed him a wink and trotted off to the shower, humming something under his breath.

===

Fifteen minutes later, Quatre passed by the bathroom on his way to the breakfast room. Inside he could hear someone, presumably Duo, splashing about in the shower and singing something rather odd in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

"Little hamsters, big adventures…Laura's gone to school, let's go to our Ham-Ham Clubhouse. We can fix their troubles, just be quiet as a mouse. Watch out for those cats, you know they're smarter than you think. But if we work together, we can make their plan sink. Woo!"

Due to Heero's frequent jokes about Duo's accustomed shower routine…more than one way to interpret THAT…Quatre well aware that Duo was, of course, boogying down as best he could in a slippery shower stall as he sang. The blonde Arabian shuddered and hurried away.

'The God of Death is singing in the shower and doing the Hamster Dance. Allah help us all……'

Does that disturb anyone else NEARLY as much as it does me? Quatre's thoughts are based on Kristen's reaction to Duo's comment on the Hamster Dance in Chapter Two: "The God of Death…doing the Hamster Dance. The world…is doomed." I wuv you, Kriken-chaaaaan! ^^

So yeah, that's it unless somebody gives me a REALLY good idea that doesn't involve lemon (acause I'm too chicken to write a yaoi lemon just yet). R&R ppl, you know you wanna!


End file.
